1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory controller including a host command queue and a method of operating the same,
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices use semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices are unable to maintain stored data without a constant source of power. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices can maintain their stored data even without a constant source of power. Nonvolatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is generally divided into NOR and NAND types.
A memory controller generates a memory command in response to a host command, and controls the semiconductor memory device to perform the generated memory command. The memory controller includes a host command queue for queueing the host commands. The host command queue may consist of RAM within the memory controller.